Helpless
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Starts at Spit and Eggs and goes AU... Veronica doesn't get saved by Parker... LoVe...
1. Falling

Okay, so this came when I watched Episode 9, Spit and Eggs I think it was. So, spoilers up to there but it's AU so it's not completely canon… anyway, enjoy… the first chapter's short but that's where I had to cut it off so it would all fit for the story… next chapter will be tonight or tomorrow if I get enough reviews so please R&R!

☼☼☼

Veronica coughed, gasping for breath. She couldn't feel her hands, she couldn't feel her feet, and she was cold. She tried to move. She struggled, twisting and rolling. Her hands and feet were bound. She couldn't move. She stifled a sob but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Even if she wasn't gagged, she was probably in some basement where no one would hear her anyway. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. How did this ever happen?

The door creaked open and footsteps came towards her.

She tensed but there was really nothing she could do. She was bound, blind, and mute. Defenceless. Helpless.

☼A week before☼

"What do you want me to say, Veronica? I'm sorry! I'm always sorry. Sorry for things I didn't even do, sorry for the things I'm about the do and sorry for the things I don't even know I did… What do you want from me?" He threw up his hands in disgust and turned away.

"I don't know," she said tiredly, sitting on the couch, head in her hands.

He came back and dropped down in front of her, his hands coming to rest lightly on her thighs. "What can I do to make you trust me?"

The tears dripped through her fingers and she shook in silence.

He took her hands away from her face and gently wiped the tears away with his fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mercer and me in Mexico. I'm sorry I got angry and I'm sorry I let you walk out of my room. But I was so angry. I was human, Veronica. I can't help it. I'm not perfect… I'm pretty sure that's been clear for awhile now… but I love you. I _love_ you. But you still don't let me in. And that's what's killing us."

She sobbed harder, unable to say anything. He took her hands and she gripped them hard. _What was wrong with you?_ _Get over it. Forgive him_, a small voice yelled inside her. But he wasn't the one who needed forgiveness. She was.

Her head dropped again. Her shoulders shook but she'd stopped crying.

He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay… you're okay…"

She held onto him tightly, breathing in his smell, a mixture of soap, aftershave, and something purely Logan. "No…"

He lifted her head with his hand, stroking her hair back behind her ear. "What?"

"No… I'm not okay, Logan. I'm broken… I'm so broken. I can't do this anymore. I can't handle anything anymore…"

☼☼☼

He watched her sleep. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes and tear tracks down her cheeks. Every once in awhile she'd whimper and he'd smooth his hand down her arm, her leg, her back, to sooth her. He'd kiss her face, whisper 'I love you' but nothing helped. She was being tormented and there was nothing he could do for her, short of waking her up to a different nightmare. No, better to let her sleep, if fitfully, for awhile longer.

He had no idea who the rapist was but if he did, he'd tear the guy limb from limb. If this case wasn't handled soon, it would wreck Veronica. Permanently. He stroked her hair lightly. "I love you so much Veronica…" Tears dripped out of his eyes to slide down his cheeks. He knew what he had to do but at the same time he didn't want to.

☼☼☼

"You weren't outside my Criminology class…" She leaned into him.

He was cold, quiet. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is working." He had a hitch in his breath. "I think we have a choice. I think we can take a tough but survivable amount of pain now or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later. So I vote for the pain now… but I'm always here… if you need anything…" He leaned forward and cupped her face, kissing her on the forehead. Then a flash of despair went across his face. "But you never need anything…" And then he was gone.

She stared after him. _What? Where the hell did that come from? _But she knew. She'd known for awhile. It was only so long before he stopped taking her crap…

☼☼☼

Let me know what you think!


	2. Lost

So, yeah, I forgot to add that I did copy some of the scenes from Spit and Eggs as I'm sure you figured out… sooo, they're not mine… oh, and this is a LoVe story because I love the LoVe… :p Enjoy… oh, and thanks for all the reviews - you guys are AWESOME:)

Chapter 2: Lost

☼☼☼

Veronica watched Foil freak out on Bonnie.

"For every guy you were with, I was with someone new myself! You think I didn't know? I know everything!" he screamed then looked up at everyone watching him before retreating from the room.

She turned to keep looking and spotted Mercer and Logan talking to two giggly vapid sluts. Her throat tightened and she stopped, staring. He looked up as if sensing her eyes on him and she felt her heart break all over again. She started towards them as the girls moved off.

"Hey, Veronica!" Mercer drawled at her, a little too bright and bubbly.

"Hey …" She didn't even look his way.

There was an awkward pause.

"Okay, you two have fun…" Mercer started to move.

"You don't have to go Mercer… I'm just saying hi…" But she was still staring at Logan.

"Be that as it may, they're turning on my show after the band… hope you brought your dancing shoes…" He left.

"Let me guess. You're here for the investigation?" He couldn't help but put a little snark in even though he knew what she was doing was right.

"I am what I am," she half yelled over the music.

Before he could reply, Wallace and Piz showed up.

Piz held up a slid of wet cardboard with a circle turned red. "Hey, we got a positive."

"Positive what?" Logan asked even though he already knew. A sense of dread filled him.

"This cup was dosed with the date rape drug. It belongs to some Kim Kaizer…" Wallace held out the cup towards them to read.

"Where's Kim Kaizer?" she asked frantically.

"We asked around but no one's seen her. But she lives off-campus down by the marina. The Harbourview apartments."

"All four girls were raped in their own places. We've got to get there. I parked on campus. Who's got the closest car?"

Logan stepped in. "I do but you're staying here. I'll go…"

He watched her face cloud over. "If you think-"

"Veronica please! Let me do this part…" His hands were itching to hold her, to reassure her, to protect her but he couldn't touch her. Instead he could just try to stare her down.

"Okay, go, but be careful." She wanted to kiss him but she wasn't allowed anymore.

"I'll go with you," Wallace offered.

He ducked towards her but pulled back at the last moment. It was so hard to be this close to her and not touch her or kiss her, if only to reassure her… He followed Wallace out of the party.

Veronica turned to watch him go then made her way to the stage, Piz in tow.

☼☼☼

She raced down the hallway, her lungs burning, heading for Wallace and Piz's place. She'd told Piz to get back there and wait for a phone call from either her, Logan or Wallace to say they'd found her. She'd left Mac at the party to see if Kim Kaizer reappeared. Except it wasn't Kim Kaizer they had been looking for. It was her little sister who was currently unconscious in her own closet where Veronica hoped Mercer hadn't just given up her Veronica herself and just stayed to take advantage of. Something told her his pride wouldn't let him.

She tore up the stairs and sprinted down the third floor hallway. Slamming into their door, she banged and banged. "Piz! Help!"

Nothing. No answer.

She slid down the door in horror. She couldn't move. Mercer was coming so why was she on the floor? Hoping on a miracle? Just too tired?

Someone came up to her. She raised her eyes slowly in defeat.

"Veronica! Are you okay?"

She looked gratefully up at Moe. "it's Mercer. Mercer's the rapist..."

"Okay…" He reached down with a hand and helped her get up. "Come to my room and you'll be safe."

She followed him to his room and sat on his bed, staring at her hands while he made her tea. A million thoughts were swirling through her head. Mercer was the rapist. He would have killed her, given the chance. Thank god Moe had shown up. Everything was going to be okay… Moe was going to go help the girl, Mercer had probably already fled, hopefully to a hospital where they could pick him up, and Logan would come back and everything would be okay.

As Moe left, she came back to the present and stood up shakily to look at pictures on his bulletin board.

Mercer and Moe. Arms around each other.

Her vision crackled and got fuzzy. No. She had to get out. She needed help. She tried the door but it was locked. Yanking on it uselessly she cried out in despair. Turning, she tried the window but Moe's room was on the second floor. No way was she getting out that way. She got into the closet and slid down the wall, dialling her dad. "Dad pick up…" It rang over and over.

No answer.

She closes her eyes, keeping the tears from escaping. So, she let her fingers dial a familiar number.

☼☼☼

Logan slammed his hand on the steering wheel. How could he have been so stupid?! How could he have let her out of his sight?! Why had he even thought to be the knight in shining armour and left her alone… for sure she was on the hunt for the rapist herself and now she was probably right in the thick of it.

Piz and Mac had called, voices mingling in frantic half-strangled voices. Veronica had been missing for the past hour, hadn't checked in with either of them in that time. Something was wrong.

Logan blew through his third stop sign of the night and a second red light. If he didn't kill himself first, he might just be able to make it to her.

_To save her?_ a snide voice asked in his mind. _Maybe if your pride hadn't gotten in the way she'd be in the seat next to you._

In the seat next to him, Wallace gripped the edge of his seat in fear. "Logan-"

"Don't even bother," he growled. "I'm not slowing down." His cellphone rang and he snatched it up. "Piz? Did you find her?"

Her voice floated to him in a haze. "Logan…"

He gripped the phone so tightly he thought it might break in his hands. "Veronica! Veronica, where are you? Are you okay? I'm coming."

He heard a soft tear-filled laugh. "Good… good, Logan. That's good. I'm so tired."

"Did they give you something, Veronica? Stay with me. Please, keep talking to me…"

"I think I'm drugged. Mercer… Mercer and Moe are going to be back… and I'm going to be unconscious and I don't know what they're going to do to me…" She bit back a sob. "Please come. I need you."

"As fast as I can. Where are you?"

"They're coming back…" There was silence and all he could hear was her breathing, quick and shallow.

"_You let her escape?_"

"_I'm sorry Sir. I locked my room. I don't know how she could have escaped…_"

Then a slap.

Logan gripped the phone tighter. Mercer was a dead man as soon as he got to him. His mind was whirling as his eyes took in the car's surroundings. They were still ten minutes from Hearst. Less, if he broke every traffic rule in the universe but it still might not be enough. _Hold on Veronica. Please hold on. _

☼☼☼

Veronica put one hand over her own mouth to keep from making a sound when they entered. They thought she'd escaped. Good. Maybe she would still be able to make it out of here before anything else happened.

Her phone started to beep. She stared at it in horror, clenching her teeth. No… Low battery. She felt like she was in a horror movie… these things only happened in B horror movies with idiot lead screeching girls who got killed in the first five minutes.

The closet doors were flung open and she looked up dizzily at Mercer and Moe's faces, one filled with rage, the other with confusion and guilt. They dragged her out and she screamed.

Mercer towered over her as her vision blurred at the edges. "Well, well, Veronica Mars, my favourite little snoop. What _are_ we going to do with you?"

☼☼☼

"Veronica!" Logan screamed into the phone. He heard her scream then Mercer's voice and his blood ran cold. Faster. He had to go faster. "Call Piz and Mac. Call security. Call someone, anyone!" he yelled at Wallace.

But Wallace was already on the phone with Keith. "Yes sir. She's in Hearst… We're thinking either Moe's place or Mercer's place… Room 212 Bennis Hall… room 209 MacEntyre… yeah, I called security… I'll call Piz."

The Range Rover tore around corners. Logan was barely in control. Had to get there. Had to get to Veronica. If Mercer… he stopped himself. No, he wasn't going to think about that…

They pulled into the parking lot and he jumped out of the car, sprinting towards Bennis Hall. He took the stairs two at a time and burst into the empty hallway. He hit the door to room 212 running and found himself in an empty room. _No…_ He tore through the room, yanking open the closet, the drawers, everything.

He turned and sprinted down towards Mercer's room. He met Wallace halfway. One look was all it took to know. She was gone. He dropped to the floor on his knees as tears spilled out of his eyes.

☼☼☼

Well? The more reviews, the faster the story comes:)


	3. Escape?

Chapter 3: Escape?

☼☼☼

"Well, well, Veronica Mars… you disappoint me. I didn't think we'd get you but we did… I thought for sure you'd have a knight in shining armour save you again just like every other time… You think you're so independent and amazing but every time you get yourself into trouble it's someone else saving you like the damsel you really are..."

She sniffled. She'd been tied to a chair and the gag had been removed but the blindfold remained.

The person talking to her had some sort of voice distorter. She couldn't see them so she had nothing to go on. She mentally kicked herself. _C'mon Veronica, get over yourself. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about this. _She concentrated hard.

Someone's hand caressed her face and she tried to wrench herself away.

"Oh, Veronica. Always the fighter. Always getting yourself into trouble."

The hand that slammed into the side her face was unforgiving. The chair fell over and she squirmed helplessly duct tape digging into her wrists, rope digging into her body.

The person laughed and she heard Mercer's voice joining in.

"Moe!" she yelled, spitting out blood. "You don't have to do this. If you stop this, you can get off with a lighter sentence… kidnapping is bad but murder is worse."

"Shut up," Mercer snarled.

The chair was brought back upright and she was hit again, on the other side.

"You little bitch. You cost me everything. Everything was perfect. My life was perfect. And then you had to come in and mess everything up," Mercer screamed, kicking her in the stomach.

_Oh god. Is this it?_ _Is this my cheesy horror ending with the psycho college kid beating me to death? _"At least finish me off with something cool and glorious…" she choked out bravely.

The metallic voice cut in. "That's enough. We don't want to kill Miss Mars so early in the game, do we?"

She lay, gasping for air. The ropes holding her were undone as someone grabbed her and dragged her into another room, dumping her onto a mattress. "Sweet dreams, Veronica."

She waited until the door closed then starts her struggle. Her wrists were behind her but they're a little bit looser than before. She wriggled, wishing she was one of those people with amazing yoga abilities who could move their arms down and around their legs from behind so they were in front. But she wasn't. She was Veronica Mars. So now it was time to find alternative means. Her resolve hardened. The mattress was old… so old that the springs were poking through. She located one and started to saw through the duct tape that was wrapped around her wrists.

☼☼☼

"So what now, Mr. Mars? What do we do?" Logan was pacing again but he couldn't help it. He hadn't been able to sit still in the past two days that Veronica had been missing. He just couldn't. Couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't do anything but fidget knowing that she was out there somewhere, kidnapped or worse. No. He didn't allow himself to think about the 'or worse' part. She was going to be fine. She was a fighter, a survivor.

"Well, the only leads we have right now are Moe and Mercer's parents and they have no idea where the boys have gone and they're refusing to accept that their boys could be responsible. I need you and Wallace to go over and see if you can't get in as Mercer and Moe's friends to see if there's anything that would help us."

"Sure." His hands bunched in and out of fists. "Right away."

Wallace nodded. "I'll take Moe's, you take Mercer's…"

They started for the door. Once outside Wallace paused and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "…and I'll drive…"

Logan offered him a wan smile and made a sweeping gesture. "Lead the way…"

☼☼☼

Veronica sobbed with relief, yanking her arms apart and rubbing her sore wrists. She tore the blindfold off and stared at her surroundings. It was a dingy room filled with random furniture, probably part of an even-dingier cabin somewhere in the woods. She went to the window and tried to slide it up. It was stuck. She clenched her teeth together, half to keep herself from crying, half to concentrate as she put her full weight under the window. It slid up a few inches with a creak.

She froze. She could hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards the door. She shoved the window up again, getting another few precious inches.

A key scraped the lock.

She shoved again. Another inch. Only a few more and she'd be able to squeeze through.

"Verrrronica," Mercer said in a sing-song voice. "I hope you're not doing something in there you're not supposed to…" The doorknob started to turn.

She shoved again. It would have to be enough. She was halfway out the window when the door opened and she caught a split second glimpse of his shocked face before she tumbled out the window.

_Thank god they were on the first floor_, she thought as she landed on the ground, momentarily knocking the wind out of her.

"She's trying to escape!" Mercer screamed, sticking his head out the window.

She scrambled to her feet and tore off into the woods.

☼☼☼

When Logan and Wallace returned, Keith was on the phone, furiously scribbling on a pad of paper. "You're sure that's what you saw? ... Where exactly was it? ... Okay, thanks…" He hung up the phone and stood up, starting for the door. "That was my contact in Oregon. He's been receiving calls about sightings of a young blond woman running through the woods. If we get to the airport now, we can make it there in three hours. Wallace, can you stay here just in case she tries to call or something comes up?"

Wallace nodded, knowing someone had to and well, Veronica's boyfriend and father took precedence over the best friend.

"I'll get my family's private jet and we'll be there even faster," Logan replied, hope flickering inside him. "You think it's her?"

They started for the door. "It's worth a shot. The Hayes had a cabin up there but it's a long shot. We're banking on two college kids being scared into stupidity."

Logan smiled tightly. "Well, all we can do is try, right?"

☼☼☼

Veronica was breathing hard, her chest aching. But she had to keep going. She had to try to put as much space between herself and her kidnappers. She came up to a road and leaned against a tree debating her options. She could either put herself out there, hoping that someone would come along but also risk it being Mercer, Moe, or the third unknown captor. Or, she could keep running and hope that they gave up.

Except she knew they wouldn't give up. She knew too much already. The only thing she didn't know was why she was still alive.

_C'mon Mars, make a decision…_ She looked both ways on the road. Not a car in sight. She started running down the side of it, hopefully in the direction of a town.

Headlights appeared behind her and she angled off into the woods, hiding until the car passed. Then she carried on again. Another car, this time, a truck without headlights came around the bend too fast for her to get off in time. They flicked on as she dove off the road but it was too late. The car skidded off after her as she tore into the brush. The truck pursued as she dodged between trees but they weren't big enough to stop the truck. She dodged left then right but they were gaining too quickly. She came to a river and jumped through as fast as she could.

The truck stopped and two people got out to pursue her. She got ten feet before they tackled her to the ground.

"Now, now Veronica. That was a very naughty thing you did…" Mercer lifted her up and backhanded her back to the ground. "You'll have to be punished for it."

"Enough." The other person said.

Veronica's vision faded in and out as the person stood over her but faded before she could make out who it was.

☼☼☼

Well, she tried but didn't quite make it... :) Let me know if you like it! Please please please review!


	4. Plans

Alright, an update... yay...

Chapter 3: Plans

☼☼☼

Logan clenched his jaw and stared through the window as Keith chatted up the local sheriff. He started for the door as Veronica's father came out. "Well?"

"The area that the blond was last seen is about fourteen miles out of town-"

"Well, let's go," Logan interrupted, starting for the SUV.

"Hold on there, Logan. We can't just go running around in the bush to find her. We have to have a plan. We have to get a layout of the area and who's around. We can't just go off half-cocked."

Logan spun around. "She could be dying right now!"

Keith moved so they were centimetres apart. "Don't you think I'm thinking about that right now too? She's my daughter, for god's sake. But we need to stay calm. We aren't any good to her crazy."

Logan backed down. He knew Keith was right but he couldn't help but be crazy.

"Don't worry, Logan. We'll get her back."

They got into a dark green Range Rover and Keith pulled smoothly out of the parking lot and started for the nearest hotel. It was quiet for a few minutes the Logan commented,

"Not too much out here, is there?" he asked bleakly, staring out the window.

"Nope. That's why we have to get to her first. She could just disappear and no one would ever find her again."

"You think…" Logan gulped and tried again. "You think she's still alive?"

A muscle twitched in Keith's cheek. "She has to be. They wouldn't bring her all the way up here just to kill her and dump her body. That doesn't make any sense. It's a waste of time and money and it's too eloquent for these two idiots. No, they have a plan."

Logan rubbed his hand over his face. "Insurance?"

Keith shrugged. "Well, they could have stayed in Neptune for that. This is more and more serious. They took her across state lines against her will. That's kidnapping. They're holding her against her will and have probably caused bodily harm…" He paused, willing the terrible images from his head.

"She's going to be fine. She's a fighter."

He looked up to see Logan's earnest face and gave a half smile. "She's a Mars."

☼☼☼

She woke, blindfolded and handcuffed to the radiator in the room she'd tried to escape from. Someone was crouched beside her, waving smelling salts under her nose. She jerked away from them.

"I'm sorry Veronica-" Moe's voice was strangled.

"Get away from her," Mercer snarled, kicking him.

Moe yelped like a hurt dog and she heard him move away.

"Get out," Mercer snapped.

She glared up at where she guessed Mercer was. He was the reason she was in this mess. "What do you want from me?"

"A tidy retirement package."

"I don't have any money. My dad doesn't have any money."

"But Logan Echolls does." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"We broke up," she spat. "He won't pay you anything."

He crouched down so they were eye to eye. "Are you sure about that?"

☼☼☼

Mac wrung her hands as she watched Piz walk around the Mars' kitchen. "Could you stop that?"

He shut the cupboard door and turned to her. "What?"

"Stop opening and closing the cupboards and the fridge! If you want something to eat, just eat it. Otherwise sit down. You're driving me insane!"

Piz came over and sat on the other side of her. "Sorry. We're all on edge. But she's going to be fine. Just calm down. You're overreacting."

She glared at him. "Calm down? I'm overreacting? Okay, yeah, sure. My best friend is potentially in the woods of Oregon being terrorized by a psycho frat boy and you've put my worries to rest with those simple words. Thanks," she snapped.

"Hey, cool it." Wallace stared them both down. "There is nothing we can do right now except chill out so Mac, ease up, Piz, stop patronizing her. We're going to get through this. Veronica's gonna come home and things'll get back to some semblance of normal, or as normal as we get."

Piz held out a hand to Mac. "Sorry."

Her mouth twitched into a small smile. "Me too."

Wallace grinned. "Cool. Okay, I'm going to go out and get some snacks and you two sit tight and listen for the phone."

☼☼☼

Logan lay back on the bed, one arm propped behind his head. This was pretty much top of his 'last things imagined in the world' list.

In the other bed, Keith Mars snored softly. He'd insisted on sharing a room, saying it would be easier just in case.

_In case? In case of what? I get kidnapped too?_ Logan wondered. But he knew the real reason. Because neither of them wanted to be alone if that dreaded call came through. The one to tell them that the most precious thing in the world to them was gone.

On the bedside table, his phone buzzed. He snatched it up and checked the caller ID.

_Veronica cell_.

He clicked receive and held the phone up to his ear, holding his breath. It was a slim chance. Keith had tried to trace her cell phone and it had been turned off. Either this was Veronica being very resourceful or this was The Call.

"Logan." Mercer's voice cut through him like a knife. "Don't talk, just listen. I know you have millions and we want some. Just enough to disappear, you understand. If you were willing to part with some of that money, we might be willing to part with a certain little annoying blond." He paused and Logan jumped in,

"How do I know she's still alive?"

"Of course. Hang on."

In the background Veronica yelled, "Don't do it Logan. Don't! It's not-"

"There you go, pal. One Veronica Mars safe and sound. For now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Unmarked bills in a non-descript bag in a garbage can at the corner of Main and Fourth." Mercer laughed. "But seriously… we'll call you with more information. Just wait by the phone. I know you're used to that…" One more short bark of laughter and he was gone. A click then the line went dead. Logan looked over at Keith, still sleeping peacefully. What was he going to do?

☼☼☼

"She's going to be fine, you know."

Mac looked up at Piz, blinking tears from her eyes. "I know. But it's hard. Veronica's the one that always finds people and she always fixes things and she gets the bad guy. The bad guy's not supposed to get her, y'know. And she's good at it. She's really good at it. She always gets the bad guy…" she babbled.

Piz watched her put her head in her hands and his heart wrenched. He awkwardly rubbed a hand up and down her back.

She leaned into him and he put his arm around her in a half hug. The weirdest part to Mac was that it _wasn't_ weird… She turned and looked up at him in surprise and found him staring back down at her, almost in a trance. She leaned just a bit forward but he didn't pull away.

Piz swallowed hard. "Uh, Mac."

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

She clenched and unclenched her teeth, memories of Cassidy sliding through her head. "I don't know."

He leaned towards her and their lips were centimetres apart when the door flew open.

They sprang apart guiltily, although neither really understood why.

Wallace came in, unaware of the tension as he lugged a couple bags of groceries.

Mac jumped up. "What did you get Wallace?" she said, her voice sounding unnaturally loud in her own ears.

☼☼☼

A little in betweener… Anyone for the Piz/Mac ship? I was watching the third season again and they do have a few moments… anyway, I'll try to update again tonight (Saturday)… if I get some reviews! C'mon guys, don't make me beg…


	5. Movement

I know, I know, a bit late but here you go!

Chapter 5: Movement

☼☼☼

"So, you think I should pay up?" Logan asked, watching Keith pace back and forth.

Keith's cellphone rang and he scooped it up, "Hello?" he asked frantically then his face fell. "Yeah, Chad… sure… thanks for trying anyway… bye…" He dropped it back on the bed. "Her cell is off." He sighed. "There was nothing you got from the background? Nothing at all?"

"No," Logan replied, frustrated. "Nothing. It was quiet except when he got Veronica to talk. Just Mercer other than that."

"No other people?"

"Nope."

Keith tapped his finger on the table. "Well, we're probably safe to assume Moe's still with Mercer, doing some of the dirty work so maybe he'll have a change of heart or a conscious twinge…"

Logan's hands clenched and unclenched. "If I ever see them again…" He trailed off ominously.

"Well, we have a lead at least. Let's go check out Mercer's parents' cabin first thing tomorrow…"

"Sure thing. I'm just going to take a shower." He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then he sat down heavily on the floor, his back against the tub, his head in his hands. He shook with sobs as steam filled the room. He had to do something. He felt helpless and responsible. If Veronica was out there right now, getting hurt, he was responsible by sitting here and doing nothing. What if she was being tortured or raped? His mind played out worst case scenarios one after the other… Oh god. He sat for a few minutes, trying to collect himself then stripped down and got into the shower. He let the water run down his face, mingling with his hot tears. He had to do something.

☼☼☼

Logan waited until Keith's breathing became normal then stayed still for another ten minutes before sliding out of bed. He gently lifted the keys to the Range Rover from Keith's jacket pocket, grimacing when they jangled momentarily.

Over in bed, Keith snorted and rolled over but didn't wake up.

Logan let out the breath he didn't realize he was even holding and quietly slipped out the door.

He turned on the car but not the lights and started out of town. He consulted the map he'd swiped from Keith's briefcase earlier and aimed the car in the right direction, the pedal to the floor.

☼☼☼

"I feel helpless," Mac complained. She was sitting at the Mars' kitchen counter, her chin resting depressingly on her hands. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Wallace and Piz looked at each other, faces mirrored in identical blank looks.

"Well," Piz started. "We could-"

"No!" Mac interrupted. "No more Scrabble, Risk, Monopoly or any other craptacular games you come back with."

Wallace shrugged. "We could do our own research…" he offered, half-jokingly.

Mac's head shot up and she stared at them with a triumphant look in her eye. "That's perfect!" she crowed. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Wallace asked, bewildered. "To Oregon?"

"No, dummy, Mars Investigations. We can do more background and surveillance and maybe we can help Mr. Mars and Logan."

"You sound exactly like her," Piz remarked, looking weirded out but slightly impressed.

"Let's go. Move. Wallace pack up Veronica's files here on the rapist and we'll go ahead and start research."

"Yes Ma'am." Wallace mock saluted her and slipped into Veronica's room.

Mac turned to Piz. "Alright, let's go."

He nodded slightly awkward.

She reached up and pulled him down to kiss him. "Okay, we got it out of the way. Let's go."

He stared at her for a moment then a slow smile spread across his features. "You're the boss."

She grinned back. "And don't you forget it."

☼☼☼

Logan snuck towards the Hayes' cabin and slowly peered over the sill.

Empty.

He sighed. _Well, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?_ a little voice sniped in his head. _You could just bust in and save the day like a white knight?_ He turned and leaned back against the side of the cabin, considering his options.

He circled the whole cabin in frustration. It looked shut up for the fall. It looked like it hadn't been used in months. He froze.

Voices.

"I told you… they have a laptop in the cabin. They leave it there year round so Dad can do work when it's needed," Mercer's sharp voice cut through the fog.

Logan threw himself towards the trees and dove behind a mound of dirt hoping it would cover him.

Mercer and Moe came around the corner, chatting casually.

"Yeah, but what if someone sees us?" Moe whined.

Mercer laughed. "Who, like Mrs. O'Grady? She's half-blind and even if she does see me, I live here. Remember, idiot? Now, let's hurry. He wants us back so we can make the ransom demand tonight. He said we have to move quick or Keith Mars is eventually going to ride in like the cavalry…"

_He?_ Logan mused as they entered the cabin. Who else could they be working with? He waited until they came back out then followed them quietly from a distance. It didn't really matter though. They were making so much noise and were so oblivious, he could have walked two feet behind them and they wouldn't notice a thing.

☼☼☼

"Veronica…"

She woke to darkness. The blindfold and Mr. Metallic Voice were back. "What do you want?" she asked bravely.

"Just a little chat. We haven't spoken for so long, I just wanted to know how you were doing… Mercer and Moe _are_ treating you well, aren't they?"

"Yeah, we've become best pals," she snarked. Inside, her mind was whirling. They'd spoken before? Someone she knew? Her mind rattled off a list of people that could potentially be this obsessed about getting back at her and getting Logan's money… No one. No one so psychotic… She clenched her jaw, feeling even more frustrated than before.

"I bet you wish you knew who I was, don't you?" A chuckle. "Oh little Veronica, always needing to know everything about everyone. That's what always gets you into trouble…"

"How about a hint?" she asked lightly.

"Ah, now Veronica… would it make a difference whether you knew who I was? It would just send you into even more of a rage than you are now about your predicament… No, I think I'll save that surprise for later." The person leaned down and patted her fondly on the head before leaving the room.

She slumped back against the radiator, trying to figure it out.

☼☼☼

Okay, I know, I know… teasing… but the next chapter's going to be more exciting and maybe a little bit o' LoVe as well as more Miz (hi hi)…


	6. Found

Alright, time for another update... hope you enjoy it... I think you might... :)

Chapter 6: Found

☼☼☼

Mac and Piz sat side by side at Veronica's desk, peering at her laptop. Sporadically, their legs or hands would brush and both would blush madly.

Wallace sat on the couch, peering up at them every so often with a confused look. What was up with them? He turned back to the papers in front of him.

"So Mercer and Moe were a part of the same military game that Wallace and Logan were at the beginning of the year. Seems Mercer took the game to real life. When Wallace interviewed Moe's friends, they said that he was completely different after the game. He was-"

"I'm right here!" Wallace broke in indignantly.

Mac looked over at him apologetically. "Sorry, Wallace. Anyway, Moe was the prisoner and now he's Mercer's servant. He does all his dirty work."

"So, Mercer's the boss?" Piz asked.

"Yup." She typed in a few keystrokes. "Mercer's parents live in Portland and his Dad is a Fortune 500 company holder… Moe's parents are pretty run of the mill… teachers…. Nothing. There's nothing here that can help us."

"Here either." Wallace dropped the papers back onto the desk.

Piz rubbed Mac's back comfortingly. "We'll keep looking."

☼☼☼

Logan watched Mercer taunt the small blond and it broke his heart.

The guy he'd thought of as a friend was alternately slimy and flirty and groping her, then hitting her when she squirmed away or tried to fight back.

It took every ounce of Logan's willpower to not throw himself through the window and kick the shit out of Mercer. He was clenching his hands so hard he could feel the blood pulsing in time with his heart.

Mercer. The bastard that he'd had Veronica fight to get out of jail. The guy he'd defended when everyone accused him of Parker's rape. The guy that a few days ago, he would have trusted with almost anything.

And now, he was the guy Logan wanted nothing more than to beat his face in to a pulp.

He took shallow breaths, biding his time. They'd stop soon.

He studied Veronica. She didn't seem to have too many injuries… Her face was mottled black and blue, swollen in places. He flinched as Mercer slapped her again but she didn't move a muscle, didn't say anything, just sat there and waited.

_That's my brave girl._

Finally, Mercer got tired of taunting an unwilling victim and left, pulling Moe with him.

Logan tried the window. Locked. Of course. It would have been too easy for the window to be open. He had to find another way. He circled the house. Mercer and Moe were in the kitchen, making lunch so he moved to the front. He tried the front door.

Unlocked. Thank god.

He opened the door quietly and slid in soundlessly. Keeping an ear out for Mercer and Moe, he slid down the hallway towards the room where Veronica was being kept. He had to go towards the kitchen and turn off two doors before. He prayed the goons would stay in the kitchen.

"Get the juice from the front hall, Moe."

No such luck. Logan froze halfway down the hallway. He'd have to either hide or take Moe out. But if he took him out, Mercer would know and there was no way he could get to Veronica, get her free and get the both of them out without him realizing it. He quickly pulled open the nearest door. Luckily, it turned out to be a closet, and he shut the door, leaving it open just a crack.

Moe wandered to the door, mumbling curses about Mercer under his breath. He picked up a backpack and started back towards the kitchen. He paused, looking at the closet. _That wasn't open before_, he mused. He reached out to open the door…

☼☼☼

"I got it," Mac called excitedly.

Wallace and Piz looked up blearily from the couch. They'd passed out hours before, stuffed with cheezies and pretzels.

Mac had stayed up, drinking cup after cup of coffee, her fingers flying over the keys. "I was looking at satellites over Oregon over the past few days and there was a significant amount of activity over this one place. It was suspicious so I checked it out. Two days ago someone was dragged from the trunk of an SUV into a cabin. See?" She paused for a breath.

Piz and Wallace scrambled over.

"Is it her?" Piz asked.

"Let's see!" Wallace added.

They both crowded behind her and peered over her shoulder at the fuzzy image on the screen. Four figures were seen. Two carrying a limp third and one overseeing. They were pulling the smaller one towards a cabin.

"That's got to be her! It's exactly eight hours after Veronica disappeared," Wallace said excitedly.

"But who's the fourth person?" Piz asked, confused.

"I dunno. But I ran the plates from the SUV through the local rental dealership and it was rented to a Mr. Mercer Hayes."

The two guys grinned at her.

"I'm going to go call Mr. Mars and tell him the info." Wallace took Mac's notes and went into Keith's office, shutting the door.

Piz turned to Mac, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. "You're a real whiz at this sort of stuff, huh?"

She shrugged, playing idly with her mouse. "I guess, yeah."

"And you're a real friend to Veronica."

Mac smiled softly, looking up to meet his eyes. "She's my best friend."

"You're a great person, Mac. A really great girl." His hand slid up her arm to stroke her face softly.

"Thanks." She was getting that fuzzy feeling in her stomach again. Something she hadn't felt since Cassidy. Something she was afraid of.

"Yeah, no problem." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer.

☼☼☼

Mercer yelled from the kitchen,

"Moe! Hurry up! The juice! Bring it!"

Moe frowned. "Coming." He paused, then shut the door and continued on.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. For once, he was glad that Mercer was an asshole. He waited until they resumed a conversation then slowly opened the door. He walked towards Veronica's room. He went in and shut the door gently.

Veronica's blindfolded head swivelled towards him and she tensed up, waiting for another session of torment.

He wanted to call out to her but knew it was too dangerous. Mercer and Moe were too close. He crept over and crouched down beside her. His hands caressed her face and she started to struggle. He grabbed her shoulders and put his mouth down near her ear to whisper, "No, Veronica. It's me. It's Logan... it's okay. Everything is okay."

She sobbed and tears started to slip from underneath her the blindfold as she sagged against him.

He hugged her with one arm and slipped the blindfold off with the other hand.

Veronica blinked quickly, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. "Logan," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. He looked so good. "My hero," she quipped, tears spilling from her eyes.

He gently wiped the tears from her face, kissing her with light quick kisses, careful not to hurt her. "Oh god, Ronnie… I thought… oh god…"

She leaned into him. "I knew you'd come…"

He reached up to the cuffs and yanked a few times. They didn't budge. "Where are the keys, Ronnie?"

"I don't know. Probably on one of them. There are three, Logan. Mercer, Moe and someone else. I don't know who they are but they know me. They're really dangerous, Logan."

"It's okay… everything's going to be okay now…"

She stiffened. "Logan! Watch out!"

He turned, too late. The hand caught him upside the head and he sprawled across the floor.

He lay, dazed and clutching his face and staring up at the figure above him. His face turned to shock and revulsion as he realized who was actually standing above him. "Dad?"

Aaron Echolls smirked down at his son. "Logan, how nice of you to join us. Veronica was just telling me how much she missed you."

From the radiator, Veronica choked back a sob. _How is it possible? _

☼☼☼

TA DA! Mwahahahaha… yeah, I figured I'd give it up to you guys… Let me know what you think, as usual:)


	7. Taunts and Truths

Sorry it's been awhile… school just started and is a bit hectic… anyway, yeah, this is completely AU from the original VM storyline so please don't harp on my changes… I really liked the characters of Aaron and Kendall as villains so I wanted to keep them. Soooo, I did. Enjoy…

☼☼☼

"I'm impressed that you found our happy new home, Logan." Aaron grinned, leaning against the wall beside Veronica. "We've been waiting awhile, haven't we, Veronica?" He nudged her hard in the leg with his booted foot.

She winced and Logan struggled against his cuffs. He was cuffed to the other end of the radiator, unable to get anywhere near Veronica, unable to help. "Leave her alone!"

Aaron bent down. "Logan, I never knew you felt this way about Veronica. You two broke up, didn't you?" He caressed her face, smirking at Logan. "Now, about that money…"

"How did you do it?" Veronica asked quickly.

He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know, Nancy Drew? Buying some time, are we? Nobody's coming for you, you know. Keith Mars wouldn't be able to find his way out of a paper bag without help…"

Then I would like to know," she said staring straight at him. "Y'know, for curiosity's sake…"

"Alright, Jane Bond. I'll share my secret with you…"

☼☼☼

"_If I have any more freedom, I'm going to need a wheelchair…" Kendall_ _crawled off him and headed for the shower. _

_Aaron sighed and sat up. Freedom was good. He swallowed a gulp of bourbon. God, that felt good sliding down his throat. Freedom felt very good. Switching on the TV, he flicked through until he happened on one of his old movies. "Ah, who's that handsome devil?" He reached over and picked up a cigar. He about to light it when he heard a deep voice. "Mr Echolls…"_

_He turned, startled. "Oh, hello Clarence." _

_Clarence Weidman stood in the doorway. "What did you want, Mr. Echolls?" _

"_I heard there was a hit on me. I thought you were going to watch things like that, Weidman…" he admonished mockingly. _

_Weidman remained blank. "The hit came from Duncan Kane himself. I am still considered employed by his family." _

_Aaron leaned back comfortably. "So, what are you going to do about it?" _

"_I've already been paid for your death." He moved his hand towards the inside of his jacket._

_Aaron raised his hands, eyes glittering fiendishly. "Now, now Clarence… I'm sure we can arrange something…" _

☼☼☼

"Where did you get the bodies? Lamb found two bodies in that hotel room," Veronica said, disgusted. She couldn't believe that Weidman would fold so easily.

"He's a very resourceful man, Veronica."

She shivered and Logan wished he was closer so he could give her some form of comfort, even if it was only to shield her from Aaron's leering gaze. "So you and Kendall just disappeared?"

Aaron smiled again. "You don't recognize this place, Logan?"

"If I did, maybe I would have gotten here quicker. You should have sent a postcard, Pop. We could have spent Thanksgiving together."

Aaron gave a short bark of laughter. "Always with the quips. You are your father's son…" He almost sounded proud of his son.

"Yeah, except I haven't killed anyone yet…" He lifted his hands as high as he could, the cuffs jangling. "But I'm still young. There's still time."

His father moved like lightning, striking Logan then towered over him, his face dark and threatening. "You are still my son. And, you will respect me. Or do you need another lesson?"

"So you got Weidman to cover for you?!" Veronica almost yelled, trying to distract him. It was one thing she learned from watching James Bond movies… villains loved talking about their master plans. She almost smiled if not for the circumstances they were currently in. "How did you manage that?"

Aaron came back towards her, slinking. "The only way a man like Weidman would understand. I had some leverage. Turns out Clarence likes his women young." He leered at her, sliding his fingers through her hair. "And blond."

Veronica shivered in revulsion.

"So you and Kendall want your money back so you can go live on a deserted island and slather each other with cocoa butter?" Logan sniped.

Aaron nodded. "Pretty much."

"How cliché of you."

"Well, I was going to as you to come."

Logan smirked. "How gracious of you… Can I bring my girlfriend?" He inclined his head towards Veronica but then gave a mock sigh. "Oh wait. It wouldn't be a very relaxing vacation with you trying to kill her every two minutes…"

Aaron's cheeks burned and he clenched his jaw.

Veronica felt a warm glow spread through her at Logan's declaration of her as his girlfriend. But it didn't really help at the moment. _What about Dad?_ _Where was he?_ He'd come looking for the car Logan took from him and find them. He had to… there was no way Aaron could get away with this twice.

As if reading her mind, Aaron suddenly straightened. "Alright, well, I'm going to go get things ready for our little vacation." He caressed Veronica's face again, smirking over at Logan then left, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked. He strained to get towards her but the cuffs wouldn't give.

She nodded. "Did you really mean that?"

"Who else would I bring? I'm pretty sure you look better in a bikini than Dick," he quipped but she saw it in his eyes. His eyes were dark as he looked over at her. "When we get out of here-"

"Did you tell my dad you were coming here?" she broke in.

He looked down.

"Logan, you did, didn't you?" She started to feel panic creeping up inside her. She already knew the answer but prayed she wasn't right for once.

He refused to meet her eyes. "I wanted to be the one to save you," he mumbled, realizing how stupid he sounded.

She smiled gently, despite herself.

"Awww, you two are so disgustingly cute. Even in cuffs…"

Two heads snapped to the door at the voice neither of them wanted to ever hear again.

The former Mrs. Casablancas stood grinning at the door. She sashayed towards Logan and bent down towards him. "Hello Logan. So nice to see you again…" She ruffled his hair before turning to Veronica. "And Veronica Mars," she said, exasperated. "Is there anything you don't have your little nose in?"

☼☼☼

Keith picked up his phone. "Logan?"

"No, it's Wallace, Mr. Mars. We have a sighting on where we think Veronica was taken up there…"

"Really?" Keith was surprised at how far Veronica's friends would go for her. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't. "What can you tell me, Wallace?" He pulled out a pad of paper.

"Well, Mac was doing her computer savvy thing and found some satellite photos. Don't ask how she got them but she found an image of what she thinks is Veronica being taken into a cabin up in the woods."

Keith smiled. And it was always good to have oh-so-resourceful friends. "You think you can send them to the hotel here?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Mars."

Keith rattled off the number and hung up, turning his attention to his computer.

A tiny dot marked 'Logan' blinked on a map of the surrounding area. It hadn't moved for the past half hour. Now, if the coordinates matched up, he'd make his move. He didn't really believe that Logan was a part of it all but one could never be too careful.

He pulled out his gun and checked the bullets before reholstering it and making his way to the front desk.

☼☼☼

Mac watched the paper slide through the fax. Her gaze flickered up to Piz sitting on the couch studying the floor.

Wallace had walked in on them kissing, asked her to send the fax then made some fake excuse about having to go get something from home. He'd given her a significant look on the way out.

Yeah, she had to have the talk with Piz. The 'I'm scared out of my skull because my last boyfriend turned out to be a damaged, abused nutjob who killed people and tried to kill my best friend. I don't even know if he liked me or was just using me…' talk. Yeah, this was going to go well. "So…"

His head jerked up. He had that deer in headlights look.

She wanted to bolt. Instead, she turned her eyes back to the fax. "I…" she trailed off. How did one start this conversation?

"Wallace told me about your, ah, friend… Cassidy? That's pretty rough."

She looked over. He was twisting his fingers together. "Yeah, it was."

"It's just that you're really pretty, y'know? You're amazing and I bet he really wanted to be better for you."

She shook her head. "You don't have to say that."

"I want to. The first time I saw you… at that concert… you seemed really cool. And then when your roommate was all crazy love for me, it made me think…"

"What about Veronica?" she couldn't help but snipe. She immediately regretted it. Why would she bring that into things? Wasn't this hard enough?

He sighed. "We both know that Veronica's never going to go for me… c'mon, Mac. She and Logan are…" He waved his hands around in the air, searching for the word. "…Epic. They may go through rough patches and they may have problems but they're always going to be there. I saw them at the party. Even when they're apart, they're together. Who am I kidding?"

Mac frowned. "So you're going to settle for me? Gee, thanks Piz."

He stood up and came towards her. "You know it's not like that."

She smiled wryly. "I want to believe that it's not…"

"So what can I do?"

☼☼☼


	8. Trunk Romance

Chapter 8: Trunk Romance

☼☼☼

"Well, we can be sure that Keith Mars is on the case," Aaron said, studying the tracking dot closely.

"What are we going to do?" Mercer asked, a bit of panic rising in this throat. "I don't want to go to jail."

Aaron laughed. "Relax. No one is going to jail. Keith Mars is a bumbling buffoon. He's not going to find us. We're leaving soon anyway. We're going somewhere even Keith Mars isn't going to find us."

☼☼☼

"Come on kids, time for a trip…"

"Gee Dad, and we were getting so comfy here. Think we can come back next year?"

Mercer yanked him to his feet. "Shut up Logan or I'll give you something to whine about."

Logan glared at his former friend. "Just let me out of these ropes. We'll see how tough you are…"

Mercer was about to reply when Aaron snapped, "That's enough. Put them in the trunk."

"How clichéd you've become in your old age…"

Aaron grabbed Veronica by the arm and yanked her to him. "If you don't want anything to happen to your newly regained girlfriend, I suggest you come quietly."

Logan clenched his jaw as Aaron towed her out the door.

"Let's go, pal." Mercer shoved Logan forward.

They exited into the bright sunlight where a dark sedan was parked in the driveway. Kendall was lounging against the side.

"Oh look, there's some dirt on your shiny new car," Logan quipped.

Mercer shoved him towards the already open trunk and he landed hard against the side of the car, wincing.

"So sorry about this, Logan," Aaron said with a sincere look on his face. "But we can't have you seen as we get out of town, can we?" He pushed his son and Logan landed awkwardly on top of Veronica who was already bound hand and foot and gagged. "You understand…" He tied a gag around Logan's mouth and lifted his feet the rest of the way in.

Logan tried to kick him but Aaron had his legs in a vice grip. "Tie him up."

Mercer wound a rope around Logan's legs, tying it securely then duct taped overtop. "Enjoy the ride."

The top was slammed down on them.

☼☼☼

Keith studied the photographs. It looked like the smaller figure had given them trouble. _That's my girl_, he thought, full of pride despite the situation. He pilled up the map of the cabin.

The dot had moved to another room but lay unmoving. "Show time."

On his way out of town, he debated over his decision to exclude the authorities until he held Veronica in his arms. But his experience with authorities left a sour taste in his mouth. Nothing would keep him from saving his daughter. Nothing.

☼☼☼

Logan shifted until he was no longer on top of Veronica, no longer crushing her. In the darkness he felt her move her head towards his.

He turned his face towards hers but she angrily nudged his face away. He felt pressure on the gag for a few minutes then it loosened. He spat it out.

She turned her head and he went to work on the knots., brushing images of the dexterity of her tongue from his mind.

Finally, as she spat the gag out, he asked.

"Are you okay?"

Her face bumped against his and then she was kissing him.

His hands ached to cup her face, to slide down to her waist to that strip of skin where her jeans and her shirt never quite met. He groaned as she squirmed against him. "God, Ronnie," he burst out when she pulled away.

"Roll over."

He smirked in the darkness. "You know, I'm all for domination but dog commands?"

"I'm going to try to uncuff you."

"Alright, Houdini. Give it your best shot…"

They squirmed until they were back to back.

Her small hands slid up his arm, and he almost groaned again. Her fingers tested the cuffs then started to work.

After a few minutes he heard a click and the pressure dropped away from one of his wrists. A few minutes later, the other gave way.

He rolled over and his arms were around her. "Are you okay?"

She laughed softly. "Stop asking that. I'm fine."

His hands caressed her face gently. "When I saw you through that window…" He gulped. "I was scared. You looked so broken. You're black and blue all over."

She shifted against him. "I'm fine Logan…"

He hugged her tightly against him. "If I ever lost you-"

She squirmed. "Can you uncuff me? This would be a lot easier to do if my hands were free."

He laughed. "Always the realist… Give me the bobby pin. And roll over, Mars."

She giggled and after a few minutes, her cuffs were off and her arms were around his neck.

A few minutes later, they reached down and started on their feet.

Afterwards, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they opened up the trunk and found us naked, sweaty and-"

She hit him lightly. "Logan!" She was glad for the dark. It covered her burning face. "What are we going to do?"

"You're the thinker Ronnie. I'm just the doer…" He reached over and tickled her.

They eventually settled into a comfortable position, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

Despite everything, she felt safe.

☼☼☼

Keith circled the cabin twice before deciding it was empty. He tried all the doors and windows until he found and open one.

The house _was_ empty. The tracking dot stared up at him blankly from a note that read, _Better Luck Next Time, Keith._

He crumpled the page and pulled out his cellphone to make some calls.

☼☼☼

"Hey Mr. Mars. What can I do?"

"You still have that satellite link up, Mac?"

"I can get it."

"How long?"

"Fifteen minutes?" She hoped it was fast enough.

"Call me when you've got it."

"Sure." She hung up the phone and turned to her laptop.

☼☼☼

"Where do you think they're taking us?"

"I don't know. The coast so they can dump our bodies after they kill us…"

Silence.

"Kidding…"

"You think your dad would actually kill you?"

"I don't know Veronica. He's crazy but he's still my dad…"

She snuggled back against him. "Just don't push him, okay Logan?"

"Well, y'know… you mess with the bull…" He chuckled. "Okay, okay. Seriously, I won't. Unless he messes with you. I won't let anything happen to you."

☼☼☼

Mac, Wallace and Piz wached the grainy video as someone all but threw Veronica into the trunk with Logan followed after. Then the trunk was slammed shut and the four figures got into the car.

"Can you get those figures more clear?" Wallace asked.

"I can try." She typed a few keystrokes and the screen froze. She drew squares around the four faces and cropped them. "It'll take awhile for the computer to break them down."

"Then let's go get some pizza," Wallace said, grinning.

"How can you think about food?" Mac groaned.

Wallace shrugged. "V would want us to eat."

Piz mimicked him. "it's true."

She sighed. "Fine, let's go."

Wallace bounded out the door and the other two followed slowly, bumping gently into each other.

"Are you flirting with me?" Mac teased.

Piz grinned, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and bumping her arm with his own. "You asked to go slow so I'm going slow. It doesn't mean I won't still like you."

"Let's just have fun? We're friends, okay?"

He gave her a slow smile. "Kissing friends?"

She nudged him back. "Maybe."

He held out a hand. "Holding hands friends?"

She hesitated for a moment then placed her own in his. "Okay, we'll start with holding hands."

"Good."

☼☼☼

They came back, talking and giggling.

Mac sat down at her computer and her jaw dropped. The pizza fell, almost landing on her keyboard.

On the screen were freeze frame pictures of Mercer, Moe… Aaron Echolls, and Kendall Casablancas…

Wallace's mouth opened and closed a few times before he could get the words out. "We have to call Keith…"

☼☼☼

"You're sure? Jesus… Aaron Echolls? Kendall Casablancas? Thanks Mac…" He hung up. _Oh my god._

Suddenly, he heard a noise from the front of the cabin. He unholstered his gun and crept towards the front hall. Peering around the corner, he came face to face with Clarence Weidman. "Good god!" His gun came up.

"Easy, Mr. Mars. I'm on your side…" Clarence replied, hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh yeah? Like you're on Aaron Echolls' side?" he half snarled.

Weidman shrugged. "I'm no mercenary, Keith. I'm not selling my services to the highest bidder. Duncan Kane paid me to kill Aaron Echolls and I _will_ kill Aaron Echolls. It's just a matter of when and where. Lucky for you, I know when and where."

Keith glared at him suspiciously. "Why should I trust you?"

"Aaron Echolls has something of mine. I want it back. He also has something of yours and I'm pretty sure you want her back. I'm giving you the opportunity and I suggest you take it. Otherwise, good luck. Your daughter will disappear along with the rest of them." His eyes glinted dangerously. "Collateral."

Keith clenched his jaw. "Where are they going to be?"

☼☼☼

The car stopped. The doors slammed and they half expected the trunk to open but it didn't.

They could hear voices and laughter – Aaron's fake deep one and Kendall's tinkling giggle then they got back in and the car started again.

Awhile later, the car pulled up somewhere and the engine was shut off.

Logan felt around for some sort of weapon but before he could find one, the trunk opened.

"Oh, naughty naughty…"

Logan wanted to jump out but the gun carefully hidden but still dangerous at Kendall's side and the fiery look in her eyes stopped him. "Get out."

Logan got out and turned to help Veronica but Kendall's shrill voice stopped him,

"No, leave her. She stays here."

The seats in the back of the sedan were pulled down and Aaron's hand latched onto Veronica's arm and pulled her into the back seat. The seats went back up and Kendall shut the trunk.

They went around to the side window and Aaron put it down to show Mercer holding Veronica tightly. "Now Logan, you're going to go into that bank and transfer the Echolls' fund to the account number Kendall gives you…and if you think twice about it or screw it up somehow just remember little Veronica is here with me, Mercer and Moe. And as you well know, we're not afraid to hurt her to get what we want."

Kendall handed Logan a slip of paper and slid into the driver's seat. "Have fun baby."

Logan took it, giving her a fake, bland smile. "Thanks sweetie." He turned to Aaron. "If you hurt her…"

Aaron pinched Veronica's cheek. "Hurry back, son…"

☼☼☼

Let me know what you think!


	9. All Kinds of Love

Chapter 9: All Kinds of Love

☼☼☼

Logan walked into the bank, his mind whirling. What was he going to do? If he gave up the money, Aaron ad Kendall and the others would disappear. Knowing his father, Veronica would be dead by the time Logan exited the bank. And then it would just be a matter of time… But that didn't really help him with what he was going to do…

He debated momentarily about running back to the car and trying to fight his way out but that would be just a stupid idea. Almost as stupid as trying to convince Aaron that the money was in the account when he hadn't done anything at all.

He waited in line, feeling jittery and full of energy. Finally, he was able to approach the next available teller and her smile brightened.

"How can I help you sir?"

He tried to paste a smile on his face and failed miserably. "I need to make a transfer from my account."

"Can I have your account number and name?"

He rattled off the account number, looking back over his shoulder outside. The sedan was parked, looking ominous.

"And the name is Logan Echolls."

Her smile faltered a fraction but he wasn't looking and didn't notice. "How much did you want to transfer?"

He turned back. "All of it."

"Well, I-I'm going to have to ask you to go see the manager about this." Her voice wavered. "I can't make that kind of transfer without permission from him."

"Sure, fine, whatever."

She pointed him in the direction of the manager's office.

He slowly walked over, hoping against hope that his father didn't think he was going to rat them out. _He knows I'm not that dumb_… _hopefully he knows that much about me_…

He pushed open the door and was yanked inside. He found himself face to face with Keith Mars.

☼☼☼

Veronica leaned against the seat, trying not to touch Mercer any more than she had to.

"Now, now, don't be like that Veronica…" he said, smarmy charm dripping from his words. "I know you love rich bad boys…"

"Hi."

She turned, surprised at the small childlike voice beside her.

A small blond girl with dark eyes smiled up at her. "I'm Celina."

Veronica looked up at Aaron in confusion then back to the little girl. "Hello Celina… I'm Veronica. What are you doing here?"

Aaron chuckled. "Celina's here for a little insurance purpose…"

"You don't say," she replied slowly, not understanding at all.

"My daddy's coming to get me soon."

"Is he?" She looked up at the other faces in the car for some explaination but found none. "And who's your daddy?"

The little girl looked confused for a minute then as it came to her, she grinned. "When she's mad at him, Mommy calls him Clarence."

☼☼☼

"Logan, is she okay? Is she still alive? She's out in the car, isn't she?"

Logan nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the aggressive paternal instincts take over Keith Mars. "She's fine. Or as fine as one could be shut up for a few days with psychotic assholes. What can we do?"

Keith clenched his jaw, not wanting to say it but knew he had to. "We wait."

Logan's hands clenched. "Wait?" he spat out. "Wait for what?"

☼☼☼

Two shots tore through the roof of the car and Veronica instinctively covered the little girl beside her with her own body. When none more came, she raised her head, mentally checking herself for injuries. Her eyes scanned Celina. There was nothing wrong with her. She was okay...

Thank God.

Her eyes raised further and she stared at the sightless eyes of Aaron Echolls and Mercer Hayes. Bile rose up in her throat and she clenched her teeth to keep from vomiting on the floor of the sedan.

All she could hear was Kendall's screaming.

☼☼☼

On the roof of a nearby building, Clarence Weidman cleared up his gear. He methodically put away the infrared sight and disassembled his gun. He tried not to rush, wanting to toss it all to the ground and run down to see if his daughter was safe but knew he his job had to come first. Just this one last time. He packed it all into the case and started down the stairs, pulling out his cellphone and dialing the only speed dial number on the phone.

"C.W.?"

"It's done." He hung up and tossed the phone into the nearest trash can. Pulling out his own cellphone he pressed another button.

"Keith, it's safe. Go."

☼☼☼

He got to the car at the same time as Keith Mars and Logan Echolls.

Keith was pulling a stunned Moe out of the car and cuffing him roughly. He really didn't need to, Weidman noted. The kid looked pale and shell shocked. He wasn't going anywhere.

Logan was hauling Kendall Casablancas from the front seat and tried to stop her shrieking.

Clarence advanced on them, took one look at the brunette and slapped her across the face. She shut up and sat down heavily on the sidewalk. She wasn't going to give them any trouble either.

Logan was helping Veronica climb out of the car, which was hard because she was encumbered by a five year old clinging to her neck.

"I think this belongs to you," she said, turning to Weidman, her voice a mixture of shock and relief.

"Thank you," He replied softly.

Celina's head turned at the sound of his voice. "Daddy!" Then her arms were around him and everything was okay.

Logan held Veronica tightly before letting her go to allow Keith to envelop her in his arms.

"Oh honey…" He was crying and Veronica was crying.

Logan turned away, embarrassed at the closeness of their parent-child relationship. Instead his eyes landed on his own father's glassy gaze and he almost threw up.

Arms came around him and he was pulled into the Mars' arms and the image was taken from his sight.

"It's okay, Logan," Veronica was whispering to him. "It's all over now…"

His arms went around her waist and he hugged her tightly as if she were to disappear if he let go.

Keith patted him awkwardly on the back. "This is the one time I'm glad for your recklessness. I'm glad you were with her…"

Logan managed a smile. "Yeah, me too."

The three of them watched Clarence Weidman sink to the ground, his arms tightly around his daughter who had her face buried in his neck. Never had any of them seen the look on his face he now wore. As if the most precious thing in the world had been returned to him.

"I guess he does have a thing for young blonds," Logan said and they laughed.

The panic and hysterics drained out of them as they laughed and laughed.

☼☼☼

Epilogue…

"So you're okay?"

Veronica raised her eyes to glare but just couldn't bring herself to do it to Mac after seeing her friend's face. "I'm fine. They just want to keep me here for observation…"

Wallace barged into the room, carrying a plastic bag. "One pint of Ben and Jerry's at your service." He plunked the bag down on the side of the bed that Logan wasn't lying on. "But don't tell the nurse I got it for you. Blame it on Piz this time, please…"

"Hey!" Piz called from the corner beside Mac. "I'm just an innocent bystander!" he said indignantly.

"Oh yeah," Wallace shot back. "When she asked last time, your arm shot up faster than a nerd with the answer in math class."

"Hey, leave him alone. He didn't mean to get you into trouble," Mac cut in, looking to Veronica for help.

Wallace waved his hands in a 'no goal' motion. "Nuh uh, you don't get an opinion. You're the girlfriend." He looked to Logan for support.

Logan nodded, a spoonful of ice cream already in his mouth. "Oh, yeah, it's in the handbook. Null and void."

Veronica hit him in the leg lightly and gave him a watered down glare.

He offered her a spoonful of Chunky Monkey and her mouth curved into a smile.

"So, how did Aaron end up with Clarence's daughter?" Mac asked. "That's the one part I don't get."

Veronica swallowed her ice cream before replying. "Celina's mom, Amber, lives on the outskirts of town in a safe house because Weidman was afraid people would try to get to him through her. Because Celina's adopted, Aaron went to her house and said he had info about the biological parents. While Aaron and Kendall were chatting her up, Mercer and Moe slipped into the house and took Celina. She didn't know until it was too late. That's what we heard when we stopped just before the bank." She looked up at Logan for confirmation and he nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "Aaron found out before that Weidman spent his weekends with Celina so to save his own butt, he had Weidman monitor the hit lists. Weidman was supposed to keep the others from coming after Aaron. When Duncan made the call, Weidman went after Aaron but Aaron was ready for him. He threatened and Weidman had to watch out or Aaron would kill Celina and Amber. Cheesy, I know."

"My dad always was all for the clichés," Logan quipped. His face had gone quiet.

Veronica took the ice cream and placed it on the side table before taking his hand and squeezing it. "So, when Aaron there was too many variables – that he couldn't keep running the show forever, he decided to disappear."

"But how did he get mixed up with Mercer and the rapes?" Piz asked, confused.

"Mercer and Logan were friends. When Aaron found out that Moe had almost gotten me, he decided that he'd make a little cash before skipping town. And what better way of making money than kidnapping Logan's girlfriend to get what Aaron thought was rightfully his anyway? Plus, he was greedy. He and Kendall didn't have that much on them when they went into hiding…"

"Crazy," Mac said, shivering.

"Yeah, gives me the creeps," Piz added. He gave her a look then they stood simultaneously. "Well, we're going to get out of here…"

"Yeah, you need your rest," Mac said, coming forward and hugging Veronica gently. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

Wallace smiled as they departed. "Aren't they disgustingly cute?"

"Elementary school style," Logan agreed with a smirk. "Hand holding and all..."

"Well, I'm going to bounce too. I forgot my 'third wheel' shoes. And some of us-" he looked at Veronica pointedly. "-have a life to get back to."

She swatted at him but missed. "Get outa here."

"Yes, ma'am. You take care of her, Logan."

Logan smiled down at her. "Oh I will…"

Wallace left with a final wave and they were alone again.

"You sure you don't have somewhere else to be?" Veronica teased.

He shook his head. "Nope, you're stuck with me."

She snuggled into him. "I'm glad you're here. Hospitals creep me out."

He stroked her hair. "Listen, Veronica, about the whole-"

"Logan," she said, slightly muffled against his shirt. "You don't have to…"

He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "But I want to. Veronica, I thought I could protect you by being your knight in shining armour. By being strong for you. But I just seem to mess it up worse. So, I'm going to suggest a partnership."

Veronica met his steady gaze. "A partnership?" she teased, her eyes dancing. "I hope you're not asking what I'm hoping you're not asking."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Come on, Veronica. I'm not my father. I'm not clichéd enough to ask you to marry me in a hospital room."

Her heart jumped at 'marry' but she focused on him for once instead of her. "No," she said softly. "You're not your father at all."

He kissed her gently. "I'll try to cut back on the macho if you will."

She smiled despite herself. "And lose my butch image? But that's how I keep the boys at bay…"

Logan grinned back, his eyes closing momentarily in amusement. "I'm sure I can help in that department." He became serious again. "If you'll let me."

She swallowed hard. "I could do that."

"I'm trying hard not to go clichéd on you here but I love you, Veronica Mars." He hugged her tightly to his chest.

She laughed and whispered into his shirt, "I love you too." She didn't know if he heard or not but someday she'd be strong enough to be able to say it loud enough that everyone would hear.

His lips curved back into a gentle smile and he shifted to kiss her hair.

☼☼☼

The End!

Ahhhh, it's the end! Hope you guys liked it! I didn't actually know I was going to end it there but I was getting bored and wanted to finish it before I lost interest and gave up on it… I want to try some other kinds of Veronica fics so stay tuned… I'll be back with more LoVe!


End file.
